ABSTRACT The 8th International Nanotoxicology Congress (Boston, MA; June 1-4, 2016) is the latest in a series of unique international conferences that are devoted to ensuring the safe implementation of nanotechnology. The vast analytical matrix that is created through the physicochemical diversity of engineered nanomaterials and their intended uses present a serious challenge to experts whose goal it is to identify potential occupational or environmental health problems before they develop. It is infeasible to perform risk assessments for all existing and new nanomaterials, so, with this 10th anniversary conference, we will dedicate time to critically reflect on how the past decade of research is shaping the research priorities for the next decade in order to accelerate decision-making regarding human and environmental health. The conference has three objectives to: 1) bring together scientists from academia, industry, government agencies, and non-governmental organizations to present new research findings and analyses to better understand exposures to engineered nanomaterials and their potential impact on human and environmental health; 2) critically evaluate the progress of the preceding decade of nanotoxicology research and to develop new strategies and research priorities to facilitate decision- making regarding the safe implementation of nanotechnology; and 3) support the participation in this rapidly- growing field of junior investigators and scientists from underrepresented groups and underdeveloped countries. The objectives will be met via a conference format that includes high-level and focused lectures, interactive workshops and poster sessions, and a commitment to inclusiveness across disciplines, seniority, sex, nationality, and status. Attendees from academia, industry, government, and non-profit organizations will share their expertise in multiple disciplines that intersect in the nanotechnology arena. Meeting the conference objectives in a single integrated program that maximizes interactions amongst scientists will support the prioritization of future research, establishment of fruitful collaborations, and will ensure both the market viability of nanotechnology and that it is implemented in a way that does not put human and environmental health at risk. The requested R13 conference funds will be used to pay travel expenses for young scientists and trainees from underrepresented groups and underdeveloped nations. Their participation will invigorate the conference and strengthen the nanotoxicology research field as a whole.